3 year gap
by Mimichan55
Summary: Team Natsu go on a job but they don't know what's in store when they go to another galaxy and who will remember and will go home?/ Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

[normal pov]

Lucy really needed the money for her rent so she was looking at the request board when she came across a job of $100,00000 jewel.

"hey Natsu do you think this one will be ok"she exclaimed

He looked a it.

"but it has no fighting in it" he pouted.

"but it's got lots of money for just a simple job" Lucy pouted back.

"bu-but"

Gray grabbed it out of Natsu's hands.

"well it is pretty simple and Lucy's reads the money so we should do it" Gray explained

"but that's boring" said Natsu.

"flame brain, you're being such a baby" Gray yelled.

"what did you say minty freshness" Natsu yelled as he head butted Gray.

"do I hear fighting" erza screamed but quickly snapped out of it and said,

"Oh, Lucy have you found a job yet" erza said nicely.

Gray and Natsu were still shaking from Erza's scream.

Then Lucy gave Erza the job request.

"yeah we should do it" erza said

"Wendy, Happy, Carla and you three start getting ready for this job you should start getting ready now because it says somthing about being at the westen forest and being there by midnight" erza told them.

"ok erza-San" Wendy cheered and skipped out of the guild with carla.

"Haiii" gray and natsu said in unison and ran out of the guild with happy following.

"natsuuuu~" happy yelled.

"ok I better get ready to" Lucy said and walked out of the guild while erza told Mira that they were going on that job

**(job request**):

**Reward $100,00000 jewel**

**Go to the western forest at midnight and stand in the mushroom circle and the portal will open. You'll travel travel to another galaxy and you'll be on a planet called Forshizz.**

**Get me a iPhone 5 so I can test it out**

**When you have returned I live in a cottage near the mushroom circle so bring it there.**

**My name is .**

But team natsu didn't read the fineprint at the bottom.

[when you go through the portal you will lose your memories for three years they will come back after that. Only one will remeber and will be in charge of making sure to get everyone back home before a month after your memories return. You'll have to go to the forest in that galaxy and find the mushroom citcle that's your way home. you'll also get new temporary memories and afamily will adopt you cause every portal leads to this galaxy so a lot of people go and forget who they are. One person will get this information when he/she gets there memories back. All people have to return together or else you'll be trapped there for th. Next 7years. Plus one more thing earth will freeze while you are gone a wont go back until you return.

One more thing you won't age or have a birthday.]

[11.52pm]

Everyone was standing in the circle ready to go through this portal.

[12.00am]

A purple light starts to show out of nowhere and sucked team Natsu in it.

* * *

**please review and tell me if you liked it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own fairy tail or it's characters :) **

* * *

Chapter 2:

[normal pov]

Team Natsu were spinning in this purple portal until they landed in different places over the planet Forshizz. When they landed they got their temporary memories.

Lucy's temporary memories:

Goes to fairy tail high. Who has a younger sister and older brother with a goldern retriver called Plue.

Erza's temporary memories:

Goes to fairy tail high and is class president. She's best friends with Lucy a lives by herself.

Wendy's temporary memories:

Also goes to fairy tail high. Natsu is her older 'brother' and has two cats a blue one called happy and she owns a white cat called Carla.

Natsu's temporary memories:

Goes to fairy tail high. Older 'brother' a Wendy and two pets called happy and Carla but Happy is his.

Gray temporary memories:

Also goes to fairy tail high. Lives on his own.

There also in the same class and all there personalitys and habits haven't changed the only thing that has changed is their memories and that they don't have magic.

[two and a half years of living on Forshizz (the planet)]

[lucys pov]

RING RING RING

"Urgh" I groaned as I turned my alarm off.

I got up had a shower and started getting ready for school then I ran downstairs. My brother was eating breakfast at the table.

I asked "has Lily woke up yet" **(lily is her sister and her brothers name is Jake)**

**"**nope" he replied

"hey, jake I had the same dream again" I told him.

"you mean the one you have had the last two and a half years" he asked put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"yeah the one with me at this other place with magic and I'm in this place called Fairy tail which is called a guild and for some reason I'm with Erza, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Natsu's cat Happy bad Wendy's cat Carla. It's weird but it's quite blury but it's getting clearer lately also there're was something different about this dream"

I saw jake pause and look at me he asked,

"what was different?"

"I had this voice going throrough my head saying 'soon you need to remember and get your friends to remember' but I don't understand what it means do you?" I asked

"sorry I don't know what that means and if you don't go now your going to be late for school" he said and fake smiled

'hmm what's wrong with him he's not his usual self I'll ask him later about it' I thought and smiled at him and said,

"bye Jake" I waved

"bye Plue" I patted Plue's head on the way out of the house.

"see you when I get home"

"cya" i heard before I closed the door.

[Jake's pov]

I saw Lily coming down the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"moring" I greeted her

"morning" she replied.

"did you hear our conversation?" I asked

"yeah" she sobbed

"does this mean that she's leaving us soon" she asked

"yeah, maybe in another five months, she's the one out of her group that has to get the other members to remember their past."

Lily started crying so I put out my arms telling her to come to me so I could hug her.

I hugged her.

"shhhh it's ok we knew this would happen some day" I hushed her.

"bu-but she's basically family now"

"I know I know" I said trying to hold back the tears.

[lucys pov in the classroom]

I was sitting down in my chair as usual when I was greeted by Erza,

"good moring Lucy"

"morning" I smiled.

She sat down next to me.

"erza?"

"What?" she asked.

"I've been having this dream for two and a half years. It's the same one every time I go to sleep"

"why didn't you tell me Lucy?" she asked

"well" I said and paused I was about to continue when she butted in saying,

"well tell me now"

"ok" I said

I told her all of it even the part in the dream with the voice.

"hmmm I'm not sure but a place with magic does sound familiar for some reason"

"yeah also in my dreams I'm using my whip and gold and silver keys that i have in my room it's strange" I was about to continue when the bell rang and class started.

[at lunch time]

[normal pov]

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy were sitting down, listening to Lucy tell them about her dream.

But little did they know they weren't dreams they were memories.

"well they aren't all the same but all the dreams are in the place with you guys and some other people who are just starting to become clear but I'm not sure who they are. But for some reason it's feels like I've know them."

"thats strange" erza said.

"yeah" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"hey flame brain don't copy me"

"what ice princess you copied me" they jumped up and head butted.

"least I have a top on"

"what's thats thatsoup posed to mean to have a to-"

Gray looked down "W-What?! When did that happen?"

Then a erza snapped and yelled "STOP FIGHTING IM TRYING TO THINK YOU IDIOTS"

"haiiii" they said

Wendy sweat dropped

"wait I've just thought of something why do you guys call each other that any ways?" Lucy asked.

"umm" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not sure"

"neither" said gray.

"yeah I was just thinking that" erza explained.

"well i was thinking something else which is strange. Erza-San has house is filled with different amour and your don't know where it's from or why you have them." Wendy told her.

"and Lucy-San has gold and silver keys and a whip that she doesn't know how she got them. And Natsu-san also wears that scarf and never takes it off. Natsu-San do you even know how you got it?"

"umm no I don't remeber"

"and gray-San why do you have the habbit of stripping and why am I really good with medicians?"

"maybe its got something to do with my dreams?" Lucy asked

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** i do not own fairy tail or it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 3:

[five months after talking about Lucy's dreams with the group]

[normal pov]

Lucy's dreams are getting clearer and clearer but her friends have started not believing that she is telling the truth because it doesn't make any sense to them, which Lucy is getting pretty annoyed at. The only one who listens to her is her brother but every time she tells him about what happens he gets sadder and sadder shes' also noticed that both her brother and sister are fake smiling at her and Lucy can't help but feel like she's done something wrong but she doesn't know what.

[a week before Lucy has to start getting her friends to remember **(remember in chapter 1 she has a month) **]

[lucys pov]

[3:45pm] [lucy walking home from school]

"oh my god I remember"

" i remember every thing about coming here came hear on a job to get an iphone5. Ohh now the voice in my head makes sense now but I don't really understand so I better ask Jake about it" I said aloud and I didn't care about all stares and looks that people were giving me when they saw me talking to myself.

When I got home I quickly opened the door dropped my bag and made my way to the lounge where my sister an brother were sitting watching tv.

"hey" I greeted them.

"hey. Aren't you home a little early?" jake replied.

"not really but I came home a little faster 'cause I wanted to ask you about a couple of things."

"so did you get your memories back?" he asked while turning off the tv.

"yeah but I don't understand"

"ok" he said as he took in a deep breath and huffed it out.

"well planet Forshizz is a planet that is on the middle galaxy which all potals conect to. Once who ever goes through the potal once they land on Forshizz they loose there memories. Also they normally people go in a group and one of the people in the group in three months later will start to get there memories back but also some of the people like you will have dreams about there past which are actually memories and also have messages planted in there head."

"also once you land on Forshizz you get temporary memories which yours one was having and older brother called Jake and and younger sister called lily who live on 76 Black Forest st and is also a part of the Esma family. Oh yeah and you going to fairy tail high." jake exained.

"wait so your supposed to basically 'adopt' a random person who pops up at your door saying there part of the family" I asked.

"yep it's the law"

"So your not really my brother and sister?"

"yep" lily and jake said in unison.

Then lily started crying and started hugging me saying,

"I don't want you to go you are basically family now, can't you just stay with us."

"Lily don't be selfish you know that if she doesnt return in the next month she'll have to stay for another seven years. Yes yes i know when you put it that way it sounds good but only one group is aloud to travell through the portal one at a time so when they leave there world stops until they come back so there world will start to die out and all Lucy's family and friends might end up dead by the time she gets home."

'oh my god dead no I can't let that happen'

"im so sorry but I can't let that happen. Fairy tail is like my second family and I can't let them just die so what do I do to make my friends remember plus I need something called an iPhone 5.

"ok well you need to get back into your cloths you had on when you came plus your lucky it's a weekend tommorow so yeah any ways you need to get a your belongings together because you wont probably come back to this planet but first hear is your i your iPhone 5 and here's a present from us that you have to open only when you are back at home ok?"

"ok" I smiled.

I ran upstairs got changed put all my belongings into the bag I came here with and brought it down the stairs. I also brought down my camera.

"here i know you have photos of us togetherbut I just want a couple more"

So we took some pictures together.

Then I told them,

"well I have a month to make sure every one gets there memories back so I'll leave my stuff down stairs I think I'll even sleep down here to." once I said that I fell asleep in the couch.

[9am out side Lucy's hose and Lucy's pov]

'Yosh, I'm ready to start getting everyone's memories back. Hmmm who should i start with first hmmm.' my thoughts were broken by the door opening and jake standing in the door way rubbing his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you the first person you want there memories back you have to kiss them ok?" "oh and it has to be on the lips or it won't work" he told me.

"ok" I said kinda nervous.

Once I replied he went back inside.

'well I can't kiss a girl cause that's just gross so it's between Natsu and Gray. Hmmm well Natsus my best friend and Gray like a brother to me so ahhh I don't know well I u think about it I get strange feelings around Natsu and I think I have a crush on him so I think he would be the better option.'

'oh my god my first kiss and with Natsu I would never have thought Mira would die if she knew about this.' I could feel my cheeks starting to burn with the thought of me kissing natsu.

'ok I better make my way over to Natsu's house' I thought

[ten minutes later at Natsu's house]

'calm down Lucy calm down just ring the door bell' I thought then rang the door bell.

Natsu answered the door, "yo, Luce"

"hey natsu, can I talk to you for a minute"

"sure" is all he said as he walkedfour side.

We went kinda to the side of the house where natsu leaned up against the wall.

So I tried telling him about the story but he wouldn't believe me.

"Luce, thats nonsense we've been living here our whole life."

"fine then if you don't believe me then kiss me"

"what?!" he said confused and shocked.

"I said then if you don't believe me then kiss me"

* * *

**This chapter was pretty bad but I promise I will make the next one much better**

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime I do not own fairy tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

[lucys pov]

So then he stepped forward our faces were nearly inches apart so close I could feel his body heat.

Then he cupped my chin with his hand and suddenly I could feel his warm lips pressed against mine.

A couple minutes later we separated

"Woh, I really do remember"

"Yeah I told you but nobody listens" I said quietly but forgot about Natsu's super good hearing.

Then he stepped again towards me and then I felt his stronge arms wrap around my waist pulling me towards him, I blushed a little.

"Sorry Luce, I can't believe that I didn't believe you, I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"It's ok you forgot your memories and I remembered. Ok?" I stepped out of his hold and smiled one of his famous grins at me.

"Well who's memories do we get back next?" he asked

"And do you have to kiss them all?" he said titling his head.

"Umm you choose and no it was just the first person."

"Good. 'cause I especially don't want you kissing snow cone."

I sweat dropped.

"umm why don't we get back Happys, Wendy's and Carla's first." I suggested.

"Yeah let's do it" she said enthusiastically.

So we went inside the house.

"Wendy" natsu yelled.

We saw Wendy running down the stairs with Carla in her arms and happy trailling behind her.

"What Natsu-nii?"

"Well you know the dreams I've been having aren't dreams there memories"

"I knew there was something wait a second they can't be we've always live hear!" wendy said confused.

"umm yeah about that a-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Oh yeah we dont have most of this stuff on earth do we, we used magic and telepathy."

"Natsu-nii what are you talking about."

"hello?" i finally answered the phone

"Ah, jake what's wrong?"

"Ohhhh now I understand now, thanks"

"Understand what?" natsu asked.

"Well they wont get there memories back until we go through the portal so we better make them pack and get them to the mushroom circle."

"Is there another option?" natsu asked

"Nope."

"Alright then."

"Wendy pack your stuff, Happy's and Carla's we are going on a holiday."

"Really with who?" she asked.

"All us, stripper and erza."

"Ok" Wendy replied and she ran up the stairs

[10minutes later with everyone]

"Ok so now did everyone remember everything" I asked.

"Yep" they all said in unison.

[1hour later]

[normal pov]

Team natsu was waiting and waiting for this portal to open but it didn't.

But when they were about to hop out of the circle writing came up out of nowhere saying 'the couple that kissed must kiss again to open the portal.'

"What again" Lucy said.

"It wasn't that bad"

"Hahah you kissed flamebrain?!" gray laughed.

"Oh my god Lucy why didn't you tell me?" Erza asked.

"Tell you what?" lucy asked tilting her head

Erza palmed.

"That you guys were dating silly"

Lucy blushed slightly.

[lucy's pov]

'Oh my god she thinks i'm dating natsu' i sighed

I was about to explain when yet again i felt Natsu's soft warm lips crash against mine. When we separated a portal started to open and Natsu wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close to him and whispered,

"luce i love you"

* * *

**Sorry it's really short.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Diclsimer I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

[normal pov]

THUD

Team Natsu went as they crashed to the ground.

Lucy was still in Natsu's grip and blushing.

"Umm... Wait a second we are back home an my memories are back and I'M SO SORRY LUCY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU" Erza said

"You may hit me for my actions"

Lucy sweat dropped

"yeah sorry Lucy-San"

[lucy's pov]

'Why am I still in Natsu's grip?' I thought

'and I can't believed Natsu said he loved me to be honest I don't know what to say back sheesh I should know but it's just not coming to at the moment. What if he's forgotten? Umm maybe I should just not worry about it for now." I thought to myself.

"ok let's finish our job and give the person his iPhone 5." erza said whlie standing up.

Then Natsu let go of me and started looking for the house of this person from the job. Gray thought of this as a compition and started looking for it to and of course happy followed Natsu so it was only Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Carla.

"So what's with you and Natsu dating" erza asked

I felt my cheeks heat up again.

So I explained about the memories and how I wassoup posed to kiss him to get his back and I didn't want to kiss anyone else. I also explained about how the world stopped while we were on Forshizz."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked sweetly

Wendy had a sleeping Carla in her arms.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Well I think someone has a crush on someone." she singed like Mira which was kinda creepy.

"Wait what?!"

"Actually I think two people have crushes!"

"What?! who?!" I asked really confused

"Well one of them has blonde hair the other has pink and I also am pretty they have crushes on each other." she smiled

"Yea I think so too" Erza said after

"No I don't" I could feel the blush from before reddening so I looked away which was probably a bad idea because I get the two mages giggle when I did but lucky I was saved by none other than the pink haired mage.

"Come on slow pokes we have already found the house"

[2 hours later]

[Still Lucy's pov]

After two hours of talking to the guy we finally found out his name it was. We talked about how he didn't tell us we would lose our memories and he said it was in fine print at the bottom. Anyways we got our pay and we started heading home to put our stuff away and because it was only 6pm we desided to go back to the guild and tell everyone about our job.

[normal pov]

Erza explained to the master how they have been frozen for 3 months.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN" yelled the Matser, he stoulf up on the bar.

"TEAM NATSU HAVE JUST COME BACK FROM A JOB IN ANOTHER GALAXY WHICH FROZE EARTH AND IF THEY DIDNT CONE BACK NOW WE STILL WOULD BE FROZEN SO LETS CELEBRATE THEM COMING BACK!" he yelled

[Mira's pov]

I saw happy smirking while he was flying over to me.

"what's with that face? Is it you have some gossip for me?." I smiled.

"AYE, well even though we lost our memories we still remember everything."

"Well, so what happened?"

"First there was the kiss to got Natsu's memories back, the kiss that got us back home and something else I know you'll defiantly would want to know." happy paused "Well the dense Natsu finally confessed his feeling to Lucy but I'm not sure Lucy really understands it right now but I think you can do something about that?"

"oh my god, I will defiantly do something about that and people say Natsu dense in this case I think Lucy is a little."

"haha yeah ." Happy smiled

"Thanks for the gossip Happy" I smiled.

"AYE!"

Then he flew off.

'hmmm so what am i going to do about Natsu and Lucy?" I smirked evilly.

* * *

**im still going ideas ate still coming to me do maybe a couple of chapters more or more if the ideas still come :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Please review :3**

**And sorry for another short chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or it's characters**

**Wahoo~ chapter 6 already I'm on a roll but I think i'm only going to do a couple more chapters :)**

**Thanks to the people whoreview I appreciate it^^**

**Enjoy (^-^)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

[Mira's pov]

'haha Lucy's finally coming over to the bar now I'm going to put my plan into action.'

"Mira can I have a glass of water she asked sure?" she asked.

"Sure"

I got her glass of water and leaned over the bar counter.

"So a little bird told me you have a crush on a certain someone and even kissed him." I said, once I did I saw a light shade of pink cover her cheeks.

"U-uh n-no I d-don't." she stuttered

"Really oh" I sighed and continued

"well then you are just blushing and stuttering for no reason" I sighed again.

"Fine I'll tell you."

'Yes it worked' I was jumping for joy in the inside my head.

So lucy told me all about i again but i pretened i did't know.

"Mira I didn't know what to do or say to him and now every time he's around me I blush." she told me.

I made it look like I was thinking but I was really going throught the plan I thought out in my head before.

"Well if he confesses again this time defianlty say it back"

"Ok I will thanks Mira." she said as she walked over to her blue haired best friend.

'haha it worked now for Natsu'

Also before when I was talking to Happy I told him once he saw Lucy going away from the bar send Natsu over.

So he did just that once Lucy was gone Natsu started walking over to me.

"Can I have a glass of water Mira."

"Sure"

"Hey, Natsu are you ok you seem kinda deppressed?"

"Its nothing it just after I confessed to Lucy shes stopped talking to me and she didn't even reply when told her I liked her and so I dont know what to do." he asked looking down at his drink.

"Well I think you should go with her home and then when you get in her house push her up against the wall with your hands beside her head and ask one of her two things why didn't you reply when I confessed to you or why have you stopped talking to me and then let her answer."

"That seems pretty simple, thanks Mira i think I'll go take her home now, bye." he said while he started to walk away.

"Bye Natsu" i replied.

'He is so dense' I thought as I smirked.

[Lucy's pov]

I was talking to Levy when I heard my name called by the guy I didn't really want to talk to now.

"Hey Luce, can you come here for a second"

"What do you want Natsu?" I groaned.

"Lets go." he said as he grabbed my wrist pulling me which to me looked like the way to my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Your house."

"Why?" I asked.

"because i want to ask you somethin'," he repiled

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"Nope." he said plainly.

...

Finally when we got to my house he let go of my arm but I kinda still want him to hold it becasue now my arm is cold. I got out my keys opened the door and we went inside. I was about to ask what he wanted to ask me when suddenly I was pushed up against the wall. Natsu had his arms beside me head and was looking me straight in the eye and for some reason I just couldn't look away. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

Then he finally asked,

"Why didn't you reply when I confessed to you?"

"W-Well I don't know I was just kinda shocked" I answered then I did what my mind was telling me to do so I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

A couple minutes later we separted. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Natsu."

He smiled at me and we kissed again.

[two days later]

[normal pov]

Yesterday the guild celebrated the new couple but today was different Natsu wanted to go on a job so Lucy agreed it was a job to take care of some robbers that haven't been roming around ina small village near by."

[on the train]

Natsu had his head on Lucy's lap while Lucy was stroked his head.

[2 hours later]

They were at the village and now looking for robbers but what they didn't kmow these weren't just robbers they were also ninjas and there weaponary skills and attacting skills were very high.

[Natsu's pov]

'On the job request it said there were only three robbers. How can you have so much treouble with just three?'

Then suddenly from behind us Lucy was hit in the should by a blade.

"LUCY' I shouted she dropped to the ground holding her shoulder that the blade peiced. I nelt down next to her.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah im fine" she said sarcastically

"i've just been stabbed with a blade im only bleeding" she said as she got up.

"Sorry."

"NO time for sorrys lets get these bastards."

Once she said that she summoned Loke and I lit myself on fire.

"I'm going to get you bastards for injuring my girlfriend"

[Lucy's pov]

I blushed "That was the first time he called me his girlfriend" i thought

Then I collasped because of the pain I was in.

"Lucy are you ok?" Loke asked

"Yeah I think" I tried to stand uo again but couldn't.

"I'm sorry to ask this but could you help Natsu fight the robbers i would fight to but I'm in to much pain."

"As you wish" he said and started to fight.

Natsu had already taken down four but seems to be having trouble with the last two.

I tried to stand up again I stayed for a little bit and yet again another blade came flying towards me and i couldn't dodge i was to slow. The blade peiced the right side of my right lower leg. I fell to the ground again.

It really hurt and there was blood oozing every where i just couldn't look.

Loke's gate closed suddenly because we got injured.

'What gate should I open now Natsu still hasn't beaten the last two robbers, ummmm well sagitarius wouldn't be so good, auquarius well there's no water, virgo nope, cancer nope, i could do either gemini or scorpio or capricorn?, ummmm I'll try gemini first.

So I opened gemini's gate.

"Change into one of those robbers and tell Natsu it's weakness,"

"Hai" Gemini replied.

[Natsu's pov]

'These robbers are harder to defeat than the others'

Then I heard Lucy summon Gemini and ask it to copy one of the robbers.

So it did.

"Natsu there weakness is there legs even though they move fast on them once you get there legs they can only throw stuff but not very well"

"Ok" I replied.

Roar of the Fire Dragon.

I aimed it at there legs and the fell to the ground.

Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon.

They were knocked out so I told a villager near by to get someone to arrest them.

Then Gemini disappered that only meant one thing Lucy.

So I turned and ran over to Lucy. Blood was every where and she used up alot of magic power even though she summoned two spririts but it was only because she had an injury before.

I picked her up bridal style and started running full speed towards fairy tail. And because i was determind to get there it only took be half and hour.

"Lucy don't you dare die ok!" I told her.

"Natsu I'll be fine... i think" she said

Her face was really pale.

[ten minutes later]

'Finally we're at the guild' I thought as I kicked the doors open.

I heard the gasp that everyone let out once the saw the dead looking Lucy in my arms.

"Natsu what happened." I heard a sturn voice of a red haired Mage coming towards me.

"She was injured by the robbers we defeated and her wounds are quite deep do she needs to be treated soon" I said.

"Natsu-San I'll treat her as soon as we get her to the infirmary. Mira-San will you help me with her wounds?" she asked.

"sure" I heard Mira reply.

Lucy fell unconciess because of all her blood loss.

I took Lucy to te infirmary and was told to wait outside.

[wendy's pov]

"Mira-San her wounds are really deep. I'm not sure if she'll be ok"

"well we have to make her ok" she said I could smell her tears that were rolling down her face.

"True we have to make sure she's ok. Now Mira you start cleaning the wounds while I'll start healing them"

'i reall hope she'll be ok!" I thought

* * *

**What will happen to Lucy? Will she be ok or will this story end up as a tradegy?**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its characters**

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

[normal pov]

[an hour later]

The whole guild was lining up at the door of the infirmary room that Lucy was in with Natsu waiting very impatiently at the front of everyone.

Then finally Mira opened the door to let the guild it. It was like a heard of elephants running to a water hole.

Natsu was the first to be near Lucy's dead looking body but he was relived to see her stomach moving up and down indecating that she was alive. He held her hand tight in his.

It was very unusual for the guild to be this quiet but they were to make sure she wouldn't wake and also they would have to face Erza. Erza stood at the end of the bed, Levy was holding her other hand and Wendy was sitting at the end of the bed.

Lucy started to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes then she screamed,

"W-why are there so many people she yelled" then was knocked unconcious due to fright.**  
**

Erza had a death aura surrounding her and she glared at most of the guild. Which scared most of the guild in conclusion only there was only Levy, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Natsu and herself.

**(by the way Grays on a job and won't be back until afternoon and Happy went out fishing)**

Then Lucy started waking up again.

She mumbled a bit before her eyes slowly opened again.

"Luce" Natsu said.

"N-Natsu" Lucy mumbled cause she was still tired.

Then Lucy shot up into a siting position.

"Owww" she screamed holding her wound even though it was healed it still hurt.

"Careful Lucy-San you might re-open your wounds"

Then you heard the voice of a curtain blue cat coming from the window and the sound of a ice-Mage coming up the stairs.

"Lucy~" happy said with small tears in his eyes.

He went over to Lucy and hugged her in his small arms.

"I heard you got hurt on a mission. So I came back imidatly and when I came in every one seemed sad in the guild so I got really worried."

Then,

"LUCY" Gray yelled kicking down the door to the infirmary.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly.

"yeah why?" Lucy replied.

"Cause every one looked sad down stairs" he said between panting.

Wendy, Carla and Levy let out small giggles. A couple seconds after they started laughing historically.

"What?" both Happy and Gray said in unison.

"Nothing" Wendy said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ha they deserve it they scared Lucy" Erza said proudly because she was the reason why they were like that.

Wendy, Carla, Mira and Levy all swet dropped.

Then they looked back at Lucy and she was asleep with Natsu asleep on her lap.

"Awww" Mira said quietly.

"We should leave them be for a little bit." Mira continued.

They all went out of the room back down stairs.

[ten minutes later]

[Natsu's pov]

I yawned and my eyes started to open. Then my eyes open widely when I realise I was on Lucy's lap.

Then tears start to swell up in the corners of my eyes when I looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Luce, If I was more concentrated this would have never happened. Sorry" I said holding onto her soft, small hand.

"I-I really do L" then I stopped

[Normal pov]

But Natsu didn't know was Lucy was awake the whole time he was talking. She got woken up by his sudden movment before.

"You what?" she asked.

Natsu blushed slightly.

"Y-You were awake?"

"Yep" she smiled.

"So what were you going to say?" Lucy asked tilting her head and looking Natsu straight in the eye.

"I was just going to say I r-really love y-y" he was stopped by Lucy's soft lips crashing into his.

When they split.

"I Love you too" she said and smiled.

He grinned back at her.

"Luce your such a weirdo"

* * *

**The End **

**I hope you liked it :) sorry it's really short**

**Please reveiw **


End file.
